Changes
by gear25
Summary: Life throws shit at you sometimes. Mark just experienced it. i suck at summaries
1. Sad

**Hello! So I had this idea in mind, drew a couple of pictures here and there, some in deviantart and I though I should make it story. I don't know how long it will be, but probably short . In this story there are no ships etc, no oc's, and the relationship with mark and jack and everyone else is just friendship. Ok let's begin!**

* * *

Mark sighed. He looked outside the window. It was a sunny day in LA ,as always, but Mark didn't want to cherish it. He didn't have an appetite to walk down the beach, take Chica for a walk at the streets or the park. He didn't want to make videos.

It was 3 days since he had been in a short "hiatus" from youtube and social media. Not a single sign of life, of an update. His fans were worrying, asking his friends if he was alright. The answer was simple. Everyone said that it was some personal problems.

And that was true. It was somehow a big problem. A problem that made him feel depressed in the last couple of days. He didn't have the urge to get up from bed. To make even one silly video and post it.

He sighed again, in despair. God it hurt so much. It was a feeling that he experienced it before, but this time, it was different on it's own way. He stopped looking out from the window and went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, took out some cheese, then grabbed two slices of bread and made a sloppy, excuse of a sandwich. That was his meal for today. Again.

He didn't have the urge to cook anything. All of his food would expire soon, but he didn't care. He would just throw them away, and maybe buy new ones, depending on his mood.

He took a small bite from his sandwich. He swallowed it.

"Well, I guess I should…." He started, but never finished. He kinda wanted to make videos, but his other part repulsed him form the idea. He was half workaholic, half sad.

Then his phone rang.

"Hey mom." He said trying to sound normal, or well, happy.

" _Hi Mark. How are you?"_ she asked.

"Good. I suppose." He said.

" _Are you feeling better?"_

"A little." He said.

" _Are you sure?"_

"Yeah, it is just you know, hard and all. But normal. It will pass. In some days I will be better. Don't worry about me, okay mom?"

" _Alright, but if you want advice or a pair of ears to listen to you, I am always here."_ She said.

"Thanks mom." Mark said.

" _And Mark, why don't you come here for some days? To get rest from all the stuff there.?"_

"I will consider it. Thanks again mom. Bye." He said.

" _Goodbye to you too Markimoo."_ She said.

Mark smiled. It was good that there was someone there that could help him smile. Even if it was his mom.

He finished his sandwich, and went to his bed. He looked at the ceiling, thinking.

"Why it has to be like this?...Amy?" he said to himself.

"What did I do wrong? If you told me sooner, I would…made things better for you." He said.

No response, of course.

Breakups are hard.


	2. Decision

Mark felt ill. Mentally ill. Everywhere he looked, it reminded him of Amy. His house, the beach, Chica...He couldn't take it any more.

Then his phone rang. It was a message of Amy.

 _"Hey Mark. Um sorry if i am disturbing you. I hope you feel better. This isn't easy for me too."_

Mark sighed.

 _"But...things are bad. I mean, you will definitely don't going to like this. You know my dad still thinks you are the responsible one for the breakup, which i know it isnt true, it was our decision, but he told me today that he wants his house back. I totally hate to say this, trust me! I tried so hard to change his mind but you know him. Mark believe me, i tried so hard! Please forgive me. Please. The due is 1 week. Call me back if you want anything ok?"_

Great.

Just fucking great.

Mark had moved a lot of times in his career but in the end, when he and Amy were together, they lived at her house, which became slowly slowly Mark's. But the ownership was still on her dad's name. So now that her dad hated him, he wanted to kick him out. What that meant?

He was officially homeless.

He raged so hard. He broke a vase that he took from the counter. Then after a few sobs, he went to pack his things.

He packed his clothes, Chica's stuff and his recording setup.

Now he needed to find a place to stay temporarily.

Out of his shyness he called Tyler. He was more acceptable than ever.

He stayed with him for 4 days, but still he felt sad. The LA air was killing him. He went to therapy sessions but still no luck. His friends supported him but he just couldn't feel happy.

He couldn't stay there.

He must leave.

Maybe go and live with his mom back at home. Or move at a different state, as Kentucky or...Florida.

Or move at a different country.

Yes. That was perfect. A new beginning. A new place, a new culture, new people. Nothing that reminded him of his breakup.

He rushed at his (temporary) bedroom and looked for a map. He found one luckily. He ignored the U.S. His eyes were focused on Europe.

"God there are so many countries..." he mumbled. There was one problem though; he didn't know any language other than English and 3-4 words of rusty German. So he left eastern europe and looked for the northern ones. Sweden was pretty good, he went there on tour and he loved the country. He didn't know any Swedish but he knew that English were well spoken there. Felix would learn him some words. He kept Sweden at mind and he looked at UK. It was a safest choice. He also went there on tour. Nice place, well the weather was a problem since he was used to the warm sunny LA one. And he guessed he must get accustomed to the accent. He looked on the left at Ireland. He never thought going there, maybe live there. If Jack was still there, he would go there first thing. He didn't know much of the country than a few stereotypes that teased Jack with. That it is everywhere green, many sheep, a lot of drunk ginger people and funny accents. Well if he talked again with Jack he would ask for more info. He kept a note in his head.

Well the best choice was UK. He decided he was going to take the plane to London, and then...he could figure it out then. Now he just wanted to leave. He didn't care for anything else.

He booked a flight real quick, and started packing his stuff from Tyler's place.

"Hey man what are you doing?" Tyler asked.

"Tyler i am so so grateful that you left me stay here for these days but i can't take it any longer. I must leave the country and make a new start." he said.

"Whoa whoa! Hold it a little. Think about it. It is a big decision. Moving to..." he made a questionable look.

"England." Mark replied.

"...needs a lot of time to think and preparations. Are you sure? "

"Tyler, i wasn't so sure in my entire life. I need to leave. Now." Mark said with a hurtful look.

"...You already booked a flight didn't you?"

"You now me very well."

"Yes i do. Okay do as you please. Want to call Ethan and Cat here to say goodbyes?"

"Yes please." Mark said.


	3. Plane

**hey guess who's back from the dead**

* * *

After half hour, the whole crew was there. Ethan, Tyler and Katherine. In the meanwhile Mark talked with Bob and Wade since they lived in Ohio and with his mom. They were all understanding. His life, his decisions.

Amy didn't come. Mark didn't get bothered. Maybe it would be hard for her.

Ethan was the first to talk.

"Mark...are you really really sure about this?"

"As i said to Tyler too, yes Ethan, i am sure. Look, if things won't get better, then i will come back or, i don't know. Try something else." Mark said.

"I support your decision." Katherine said.

"Me too, i guess." Tyler said too. "I just want the best for you bud. If you think that is the only way then...go for it."

Mark smiled. He really loved his friends.

"Mark..." Ethan started. Mark looked at him.

"We are going to miss ya dude." he said.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Oh come on guys I am not disappearing! We can still chat everyday and play games! It's not the end." Mark said.

"Yeah you're right." Kat laughed.

"I...I must go now. The plane leaves in 2 hours."

"Okay, time for goodbyes then i guess." Ethan said sad.

They all did a big group hug.

"I trust you with my stuff guys. When i find a house please transport the boxes and the car by plane at the address i will give you."

"No problem man, we got you covered." Tyler said.

"We will come and visit you all the time." Kat said.

"Me too." Mark said.

"Shall i drive you at the airport?" Tyler asked.

"Of curse dude. Let's go. Bye guys! I will call you when i land!" Mark said exiting the house.

After some time Tyler and Mark arrived at the airport.

"So... have a safe flight." Tyler said hugging Mark.

"Thanks." Marks said back.

"And listen...we will always be here if you return. Will you at least come at the next PAX?"

"Of course bud, now there's more reason to go!" Mark explained. "I..gotta go."

"Yeah..." Tyler sighed. They had known each other their whole lives. The goodbye-thingy was hard. They hugged again for a last time.

"I will call you after, i promise." Mark said. "Who knows? Maybe this whole moving theme is just a temporary vacation."

"Well, it might be." Tyler said.

Mark got out of the car and waved goodbye to him. Tyler did the same. Then he left the parking lot.

Mark entered the airport. A familiar place to him, because of the tour trips, PAX and other conventions. But this time he was going overseas. He checked out his luggage and chica, (who the poor poor girl would have to get seperated from him because she would be taking the next plane after him as cargo), got through security, took some snacks and water and went to he gate.

After some time mark was in the plane. He watched out of his window as the aircraft took off. Goodbye LA...

* * *

 **sorry this was short. this year was so fucking hard. too much work. i hope i continue this.**


End file.
